


Five Types of Love

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Greek Concepts of Love, I don't know, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stages of Love, Super Cool Buddies, enjoy, nice read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Your relationship with Mark and the journey you have as you experience all five types of love: philia, ludus, philautia, eros, and pragma. Each stage of your relationship- how it began and how it advanced, all through the eyes of these simple themes; it's re-lived and you knew there couldn't have been a better way to love him.





	Five Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know there are plenty more kinds of Greek love like storge and agape, but I think these five work pretty well for a nice short fic :) Albeit, the idea of doing a storge paragraph about a cute family with Mark was tempting- it would’ve just been adding onto an already sweet ending. Either way, I really hope you all enjoy- it was real fun to write! ^^

_ Philia- Deep Friendship  _

__ It all started when you moved to Los Angeles; a new beginning that begged you to chase the days away with your new passions and new friends. And while it may have seemed wasteful to spend your cinematography degree on editing videos for multiple YouTubers- you never regretted your decision. The people you met were what made it all worth it, and it’s not as if you didn’t pursue your bigger dreams on the sidelines, you were just given an opportunity to have stable work until you reached those stars. Hell, your boss, Mark, even encouraged you daily to look out for those opportunities- and if he ever saw a shot for you to advance, he’d tell you. 

     Soon, Mark was far more than a boss. He was a dear friend: stood by your side through thick and thin, loved to play games with you, took you on outings, and eventually, you officially became a known member of ‘Teamiplier’ after he invited you to not only edit videos- but be in them, too. The two of you were inseparable within months, close as close could be. There were inside jokes thrown about, playful jests, friendly punches and sweet hugs. He knew your secrets, your fears, your aspirations- and you knew his. Your friendship with him was something you treasured deeply; it was rare and unconditional, it was...  _ spectacular _ . 

_ Ludus- Playful Love _

     You weren’t sure when you started to see the ravenette differently but you knew that all of a sudden he looked much more handsome one day. It took a while to realize that Mark began to feel this way as well and days later, the two of you were deep in puppy love. To say the least, everyone around you just wished you would get together already. The flirting and bashful glances you two shared was starting to get sickening- although, to the two of you, it was a world through rose-shaded glasses. It was fun to flirt, it was fun to use these stupid pick-up lines on each other, and it was fun to be silly together! The two of you finally sealed this love with a soft kiss when you went into kiss his icing covered lips- it was sweet in more ways than one. 

_ Philautia- Love of the Self _

     You and Mark both had your down moments, it’s human. But whenever he’d call for you to come over, you would be there as fast as possible; whenever it was the other way around, he’d drop everything just to make sure you were alright. Self-doubt invaded your minds no matter what and it was easy for the two of you to give in every now and again, tired of fighting that feeling. What made both of you get back on your feet after each time was each other and your wonderful friends. He would assure you as much as you would assure him. Mark would wipe the tears from your cheeks; you would hum quiet melodies as you held him, playing with those raven locks to help calm his busy mind. Delicate kisses to each other's temples and all night embraces were no strangers to your relationship. 

     During the good days, the two of you would uplift each other- being cheerleaders for one another. Celebratory hugs and a proud kiss here and there encouraged you both to no end. You built each other up and, with him, you learned to love yourself better than ever before.  

_ Eros- Passionate, Intimate Love _

     The look in his eyes gave away his intention: those deep brown eyes were only half open in the darkness, they looked pitch black as they bore into your own like a hungry predator, soaking you in and sizing you up to be devoured; only, it was something far more pleasurable. In seconds time, Mark dove in and pulled you into a demanding kiss, yet you could tell he was still holding back in the beginning. But even so, you could feel every ounce of your being submitting to this side of him- enjoying this new breathless intimacy. Your fingers soon found his hair and his gripped your hips, the space between you two disappeared and even then it didn’t seem like the two of you close enough. It all seemed to happen in flashes, one moment you would be kissing and the next his lips would be exploring your smooth skin, you didn’t even realize that the two of you were losing clothing piece by piece. The only clear memory was his eyes- they were dark chocolate and coated with lust, a sight that simply electrified you to the core. 

_ Pragma- Long Lasting Love _

     Year after year would go by and you only fell more and more in love with him. Your heart would still leap at the sight of him and you’d grown fond of sleeping beside Mark, even if he did snore. It could be cute at times, you weren’t sure how, but it was. Your love for each other never grew old- even if you guys did. It was shown in the little things; if he had gotten up before you, he would prepare your coffee without a second thought. If he was lost in his work, you would take Chica out, make dinner, or just make him take a break if you thought he was overworking himself. For some reason, Mark loved to give you massages, and you always loved to receive them. It was the nights when both of you were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was even in those cute good morning kisses that you’d give and loving them even if he still had morning breath that made it a little less enjoyable. It was making compromises, being patient, and learning how to not only fall in love but,  _ stay _ in love. 

_  That _ was how the two of you loved each other; compassionately and unconditionally. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos! Everything you guys do help to motivate me and I always love seeing/replying to these things! :)


End file.
